


Live a Little

by MijnGeheim



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijnGeheim/pseuds/MijnGeheim





	Live a Little

I could feel the bass from the music reverberating through my body. This was like something from a movie; the dancing crowd, the rowdy drinkers, the multi-colored, prismatic lights making the entire room feel ethereal. I never thought I would actually be able to experience something like this, but yet, here I am in the heart of Texas, thousands of miles away from the small town I call home, partying with people I just met two days ago. 

I’d told my family I wanted a “me” weekend months ago. I never expected them to offer to send me on the trip of a lifetime to have fun and explore life a little. As an introvert, I’d managed to hold onto few friends throughout the trials life had thrown before me. My family knows how much I love F1, and wanted to send me on a fun weekend where I could meet new people with similar interests. So, here I am, the night before I’m scheduled to head back to the real world, living out some sort of metropolitan dream I’d had since I was a teenager. 

Not being a big drinker, I’ve been nursing this tequila sunrise all night, and just enjoying the music and atmosphere; taking it all in before jet setting back into the world of farmland and my 9-5. Today’s race was so much fun, I hadn’t laughed and cheered this much since attending football games in college. In typical fashion, Hamilton pulled out the win with Vettel and Raikkonen finishing the podium in 2nd and 3rd respectively. I, myself, being a Red Bull Racing fan (more of a Daniel and Max fan), I was a bit disappointed to not see the guys on the podium, with one sitting in P1. Max, who had been holding his own in 4th, had been given and taken away P3 due to an unfortunate track limit fiasco. You could feel the anger and disappointment from the young racer across the track, and couldn’t help but feel bad about the amount of bad luck that he had been dealt this season. 

Of course, the rest of the race was very eventful, and I had a wonderful time. It really was a dream come true. Some of my new acquaintances/seatmates invited me out for this last hurrah - a celebration of a Mercedes win as they are big-time Mercedes fans. I just didn’t realize how big. Turns out, they have some friends who are team members and were able to score us an in at an official F1 get together at a local club. I loved watching these drivers I’d only seen on tv shed their regimented facade and let loose. Being an introvert, I danced a little, but mainly kept to myself. I’d found a nice little spot to sit, listen to the music, and people watch. 

As I was watching the crowd, I see him, the 20 year-old that is shaking up the F1 community - Max Verstappen. I’m not going to lie, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on him. Even though he’s almost 10 years my junior, there’s just something about him - maybe his blue eyes, his accent, his adorably handsome face (I’m not even sure how a face can be adorable and handsome at the same time, but his just… works). He makes his way over to where Daniel and the rest of the Red Bull team are hanging out, drinking. Of course, he can’t drink in the states as he’s only 20, but that doesn’t seem to deter him from letting go. 

They laugh, chat - presumably about the race -, and seem to just be relaxing for the evening. As some of the guys get up to get drinks or are pulled into the gyrating crowd by beautiful, statuesque women. Max stays behind, reclining back onto the couch that has now been emptied by the exodus of many of his team and their guests. He nods his head with the beat, and surveys the crowd. Being not the least bit subtle or socially adept, I keep watching, gaggle eyed, until his eyes scan over to me and meet mine. Embarrassed, shocked, and scared, I gasp and look away, turning in my seat so that my vision is no longer in his direction. I think to myself “Jesus Christ, you are such a fucking weirdo! Let the guy have some peace and quiet. You know he has to be harangued all day by reporters and women only to come out to relax and finds some weird shlump like you staring holes into him. Just don’t look back over there, and we’ll be a-ok.”

I, obviously, can’t listen to myself and let curiosity kill the cat. I cautiously turn my head to “throw my hair over my shoulder” and sneak a peek over in his direction. Our eyes meet again. “Okay, now you have DEFINITELY destroyed any opportunity of looking like a normal human being. Congratulations, weirdo. This is why you can’t make or keep friends.” I chastise myself. He smiles his adorably sexy, goofy smile, and leans over, chuckling, to say something to Daniel, who has just returned from getting something to drink. 

This causes Daniel to scan the crowd, his eyes eventually making it over to where I sit, alone, embarrassed, and dying a little inside. “Well, there’s no bit of self deprecation left in you, girl. Just say ‘Hi’” I concede. I make eye contact with Daniel, smiling slightly, and raise my glass. My eyes flick back to Max for a second to see him grinning and chuckling still. Daniel raises his eyebrows, smiles his big, toothy smile, and returns the cheers from across the room. He leans over and say something to Max, which causes Max to break out into laughter. 

“Well, this was almost a perfect weekend. It may be time for you to go back to your hotel, lick your emotional wounds, pack your bags, and pretend the weekend stopped at the end of lap 56” I think as I blush and start searching for my phone and my bag. I glance over, not having any more self respect to lose, once more to see Max and Daniel before I tuck tail and run back to my hotel to hide in shame forever. Daniel is preoccupied by a tall, leggy brunette who is obviously the caliber of girl most F1 guys date or dream of dating, and Max is nowhere to be found - probably pulled into the sea of people for a dance by the brunette’s friend. I throw my purse strap over my shoulder, and head towards the door.

Unfortunately, the place has filled up considerably since I last maneuvered to my dark corner, and I have to push through some dancing couples in an effort to make my way to the exit. Suddenly I bump into what feels like a wall of a human, which I know must’ve hurt. I turn to apologize, and there he is. Max freaking Verstappen. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I was just trying to get through to the exit.” I offer, trying to make myself heard over the music. Max leans over and says next to my ear “That’s okay. I was actually trying to catch you. Would you like to come over and chat with me and my friends? My name is Max.”

“Oh no, that’s okay. I know who you are, and I also know you guys must be pretty tired of talking and everything after today and this whole weekend.” I offer, along with my name, in response. “No, it’s okay. You look like you wouldn’t be throwing us hard ball questions.” Max chuckles, “I insist, really.” I look into his eyes and find nothing but sincerity, so I agree and make my way through the crowd to where Daniel, Max, and the rest of team Red Bull are hold up. Trying to make as little eye contact as possible, I walk up, and see Daniel, who has managed to evade the leggy brunette, chatting with some team members. He notices Max is back, then turns his attention to me. “Hey there” he drawls in his Aussie accent. “Hi” I smile, and offer back “I was so sorry to see you taken out by engine trouble, you were really giving Bottas a run for his money”. “Thanks, it was a hell of a race. Just sucks that after I got the DNF Maxie over here was a little too eager and ended up costing us a podium. That, and I'm sure Seb would’ve loved Max's company up there.” he smiles, jokingly poking at Max’s sore spot.

“Well, I have to try and help make up your lost points some way.” Max retorts with a grin. Daniel laughs his hearty laugh, and excuses himself to fend off yet another gorgeous girl trying to score some alone time with him. Max extends his arm, gesturing for me to have a seat on the couch, which has filled up quite a bit in the few moments Max stepped away. Though it is a bit crowded, we are both able to sit comfortably. Max leans in and asks “How are you enjoying the party?”. “It’s really nice, I’ve never experienced anything like it before.” I reply. “You don’t come here often, then?” he presses. “No, I’m actually from out of town” I offer.“Me too.” Max laughs. His smile is so cute… and sexy.

“What are you thinking?! He is a 20 year old, NINE years younger than you!” I internally chastise myself. In return, I reason that nothing will happen. “I’m a short, chubby girl from the middle of nowhere America. Max is young, trim, and could have any girl he wants. I’ve seen the girls he follows on instagram, and the photos he likes. I am NOTHING like those girls.” I reassure myself. I laugh at Max’s joke, and ask if he enjoys it when he comes to Texas. He offers that he does enjoy coming to America, and says he has enjoyed short trips to New York, LA, Las Vegas, and Miami, and how insanely huge America is compared to Europe. 

We then begin discussing where I’m from, and Max actually thinks he’d like to see that side of America. Saying that living in the news, surrounded by people, makes vacations a time when he can go to the middle of nowhere and walk down the middle of town without causing a fuss. At this point, I feel a little sorry for the kid. He’s been brought into this crazy situation so early in life, it must really be hard to just relax, make mistakes like all late teens/early 20s do, and grow up out of the spotlight. Breaking me from my thoughts, Max puts an arm around me, coming close to my ear and asking “Do you want to go somewhere more quiet? Somewhere we can talk and hear ourselves think?” 

Having never been in this situation before, I’m searching his face, attempting to discern the meaning of “going somewhere more quiet”. I’ve seen what that means in movies, but again this is Max Verstappen, and I’m your average, chunky American woman with no worldly travel under her belt or exotic beauty. “Sure.” I offer with a smile, “I’ll let you wrap things up here, and I’m going to run to the ladies’ room really quickly.” Max nods with a smile then heads over to a group of guys at the other end of the couch. 

I hurriedly make my way through the crowd, palming around in my purse for my phone. Once I reach a quiet recess near the restrooms, I pull out my phone and speedily text my family, letting them know that I was fine and I'd give them a call in the morning. I double-check my reflection in my phone camera, all the while something in my very core is clawing to get back to Max, so I put my phone back in my purse, and make my way back.

Max is chatting with Daniel, who appears to have stepped away from dancing for a moment. Daniel pats Max on the shoulder, and turns back to the crowd of ladies trying to steal a moment’s dance. Max turns around, catching me in his sight and waves. I head over, butterflies in my stomach, and say I’m ready. Max takes my hand and leads me through the crowd and out a different door than the one I entered. Once the door closes behind us, I feel the cool night air against my skin, and the noise from inside is so muffled I can finally hear the difference between my heart beat and the beat from the music.“So, where are we headed?” I ask. “I’ve got somewhere special I like to go on nights when my thoughts are too loud.” Max replies. I smile and nod. Tonight, I’m ready to follow him anywhere.


End file.
